


In Memory

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Getaway is adorable, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers for MTMTE #21**</p>
<p>They came, they saw, they conquered... but not everyone is going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory

First Aid slid into a chair in the corner of the bar, physically distancing himself from the other patrons as much as possible. The crowd was louder than usual, and First Aid couldn't blame them; they should all be celebrating their victories.

But to the medic, the sense of heroic achievement felt hollow. Not to do any disservice to all the millions of lives they had saved, but First Aid couldn't deny he was depressed. The empty seat next to him was poignant, a very real and very _painful_ reminder of the sacrifices they'd made. The ultimate sacrifices their friends had made.

He knew all the victims of the war deserved better but _slaggit,_ Ambulon had worked so hard for reconciliation. Ambulon had been his best friend. To die at the hands of a power-tripping mech- the fear and regret etched on his face forever mirrored in First Aid's spark-

"What's your poison?"

First Aid started, his optics onlining rapidly to find the space beside him was no longer unoccupied. Skids' friend- partner- _whatever._ What was the mech's name? Something about escape-

"Getaway," the mech supplied cheerfully.

"Of course, I am sorry," First Aid mumbled. "I've been so busy-,"

Getaway held up a hand peacefully. "No, no. I get it. So, what're you having?"

First Aid's gaze swiveled back down to the table, optics dimming again. "The strongest stuff my frame can handle."

"Got it." Getaway flashed a thumb's up before jumping down to weave over to the bar. First Aid watched him with mild interest, surprised that the mech had specifically sought him out. Why? Because he was obviously alone? Because Rung told him to?

First Aid's optics narrowed. He wanted no one's pity.

Getaway managed to snag a few drinks before hopping up beside him, his visor bright with happiness. "Here you go, one-,"

"I want to be alone."

Getaway paused, then shoved the drink toward him. "No you don't."

First Aid bristled, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms defensively. "Yes, I do. I know my own processors better than you do, so you can-,"

"Sorry, not sorry," Getaway replied in a softer tone. He drained half his drink before continuing. "If you truly wanted to be alone, you absolutely would _not_ be in Swerve's bar."

First Aid's shoulders hunched slightly. "It's what he would've wanted. Ambulon."

"And he wouldn't want you moping about him either," Getaway added gently. "We've all lost someone, First Aid. We know. We care." He tinged a fingertip against the rim of the untouched glass. "So drink."

The snap of anger faded; First Aid was left feeling tired, more tired than he ever remembered being as the fury dwindled. "I'm- You're right. I... Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for."

First Aid gingerly picked up his drink, sniffing it once before tasting it. Strong, but not overly so. "You said what I needed to hear, I can thank you for that."

"Pfft." Getaway leaned closer, flicking his fingers against First Aid's mask. "Bomp."


End file.
